Gravity Falls One Shots!
by edger230
Summary: Title says it all. Submit your own requests! Details inside. Couldn't think of a better title.


**Hey this is edger230! Before I begin, I want to say that I am accepting requests for songfics. In fact, that's pretty much what this collection of stories is for. All you have to do is tell me what song you want, who you want to sing it, and tell me a bit about what happens in the story. If you can't think of what exactly happens, you can leave that to me!**

**Guidelines:**

**Yes, you can submit OC's, but you'll need to tell me their name, their personality and what they look like.**

**Nothing rated M!**

**I will NOT do any stories where Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan or Soos dies. The other characters, sure, I guess.**

**And the last one (ok let's get this over with) if it's a couple's songfic, I will do any couple you guys want, whether I hate it or not, because (I'm serious when I say this) I made myself sign a contract. If I say no to the couple, just remind me that I signed the contract.**

**Another thing, sometimes, it may take a while for me to upload the next chapter or your chapter. That's either because I'm busy with other stories or life in general, I'm backed up on requests and will get to yours eventually, or my computer's having issues (it'll mostly be the first two.)**

**Lastly, just to give an example and so to not violate site guidelines, I'm going to put in my own songfic. This one is for DipperXWendy and it's the song Scream, from High School Musical 3. I probably don't need to say this, but I will. I do not own the song or Gravity Falls.**

It was sundown in Gravity Falls and Dipper sat in his bedroom in the attic reading his book and filling in a page about Multi Bear. However, he soon put it down. He couldn't seem to concentrate. He was thinking about his favorite red head, Wendy. He had had feelings for her ever since he met her. However, not only was he three years younger, but she had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, but Robbie, Dipper's arch enemy. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt and he wanted her to feel the same way. He wanted to tell her how much he hated Robbie, and he only pretended to get along with him for her. Why couldn't he?

He wasn't just mad either. He knew how big of a jerk Robbie was and he was scared that he would end up hurting Wendy. Was he just being paranoid? What if Robbie did hurt Wendy? What would he do then? He was so confused.

Dipper looked out the window, wishing Mabel was here to give him advice, but she was off at Candy's house for a sleepover with her and Grenda. He looked at the sun, not caring that it hurt his eyes. The more he thought about all this, the more he wanted to scream.

_I need to get out of the house_ he thought. He got up and walked downstairs, trying to mask his anger. Stan wouldn't mind if he was gone a little while. He found himself in the shop. Wendy was still sitting at the counter, which was strange because it was past quitting time. Dipper didn't notice this. He sprinted outside not noticing that Wendy had said 'hello.'

Wendy got up and followed him. She had to run a little bit to keep up with him as he ran into the woods. He seemed pretty mad. A few minutes later, she found him next to a creek. She hid behind a tree.

Dipper stared at his reflection in the water. "What's wrong with me? Why am I such a wimp around Wendy? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide. Dipper had feelings for her? A smile began to form on her face, but before she could walk over to him, he softly began to sing.

_The day the door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

Dipper's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. He slapped his reflection away from the water and fell backwards into the grass, about ready to pull his hair out, and continued to sing louder than before.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushin', _

_pushin', they're pushin'_

_I know they've got a plan_

_But the ball's in my hands_

_This time is man-to-man_

_I'm drivin', fightin', inside of_

_A world that's upside down_

_It's spinning faster_

_What do I do now_

_Without you?_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

Dipper stood up and walked to one of the trees nearest to him. He punched it as hard as he could. He gripped his knuckles, fell to his knees and gritted his teeth in pain. His knuckles were scraped and blood began to slowly appear.

Wendy hated seeing Dipper like this, and over her no less. She wanted to comfort him and bring back the Dipper she knew, but she found herself unable to move. All she could do was continue to listen to his song.

_I'm kicking down the walls_

_I gotta make them fall_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm punchin', crushin', I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself_

_Me, and no one else_

_Which way, I can't tell_

_I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a_

_Way that I should turn_

_I should, to right or left, it's... _

_It's like nothing works_

_Without you_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_Yeah, the clock's running down, _

_Hear the crowd getting loud_

_I'm consumed by the sound_

_Is it her?_

_Is it love?_

_Can the music ever be enough?_

_Gotta work it out! _

_Gotta work it out! _

_You can do it! _

_You can do it! _

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I don't know where to go_

_What's the right team?_

_I want my own thing_

_I want my own thing!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

With that last verse, Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. That scream broke Wendy out of her trance and she ran to him.

"Dipper calm down!" she said.

Dipper froze. Had Wendy been there the whole time? He could hear her sit next to him, and he slowly raised his eyes up from the ground and to her. He could see tears forming in her eyes and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"Did you hear any of that?" he finally asked.

"All of it." Wendy replied.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get my feelings out somehow."

"Dipper, Robbie cheated on me…" Wendy said. Dipper's heart dropped. His worst fear had come true. "…but I wasn't mad."

Dipper's broken heart was replaced with confusion. "Why not?" was all he could say.

"I couldn't figure out why not for a while. I stayed at the shack longer than usual today trying to figure it out. It wasn't until I heard you say you had feelings for me, that I realized the reason I wasn't."

The next words that came out of Wendy's mouth almost made Dipper die of shock.

"My heart was with _you_ the whole time, not Robbie."

Dipper's jaw dropped. _Wendy loved him back?_ A smile crept onto his face. He had no idea what to do next, but apparently, Wendy did. She gently kissed him. Dipper snapped out of his trance and kissed her back, pulling her close. When they finally pulled apart, Dipper wanted to scream again. But this time he didn't want to scream in anger, but in delight.

**Don't forget to leave your requests!**


End file.
